


My dear sends sappy things

by Katsudamn_x



Category: aoa loki - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudamn_x/pseuds/Katsudamn_x





	My dear sends sappy things

I see you

 

Walking through a dream

 

I see you

 

My light in darkness breathing hope of new life

 

Now I live through you and you through me

 

Enchanting

 

I pray in my heart that this dream never ends

 

I see me through your eyes

 

Living through life flying high

 

Your life shines the way into paradise

 

So I offer my life as a sacrifice

 

I live through your love

 

You teach me how to see

 

All that's beautiful

 

My senses touch your word I never pictured

 

Now I give my hope to you

 

I surrender

 

I pray in my heart that this world never ends

 

I see me through your eyes

 

Living through life flying high

 

Your love shines the way into paradise

 

So I offer my life

 

I offer my love, for you

 

When my heart was never open

(and my spirit never free)

 

To the world that you have shown me

 

But my eyes could not division

 

All the colours of love and of life ever more

 

Evermore

 

(I see me through your eyes)

I see me through your eyes

(Living through life flying high)

 

Flying high

 

Your love shines the way into paradise

 

So I offer my life as a sacrifice

 

And live through your love

 

And live through your life

 

I see you

 

 

Since you assured me that you don't mind me being sappy, oh and on the FYI, it doesn't make you weak. It just means that you have a wonderful and caring soul and a gentle heart. Anyone that doesn't see or understand this is an idiot and needs to have body parts removed. -.-

Now *clears throat* Where shall I begin... Tehe.

 I know.

I am a hopeless romantic but then again you already knew this. Everything that I wish to do for you has to be done a certain way and with a certain amount of flare, this includes and doesn't exclude; Having it rain coffee beans because I f***ed up trying to make you coffee one morning and somehow whipped them into a different dimension. I promise there are no dents in your car.

But how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

I am incredibly luck to have a boyfriend with such a wonderful set of legs. The are just so wrap-able. >D

Have I told you today that...

**I LOVE YOU and...**

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU!**

No?

Well, I just did. Tehe.

A year has gone by and I still adore and need you just as much as I did when we first met. I may not always act like it sometimes and I know that sometimes I act like a complete asshole about it but I truly need you more then you need me. I hope you know that and if you didn't I just told you.

 Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

I know. I'm a total dork. For some odd reason, my borders have stopped working on my junk but the cosmetics aren't really that important now are they. ^.^

♥

♥

♥

♥

You're my rock.

My shelter from the storm.

My heart.

My soul.

My moon and stars.

Without you I would be nothing.

I know it gets hard.

But you can't give up.

Because I am never going to give up on you...

Or this wonderful thing that we have.

Sincerely...

You're loving, pillow soft, trickster. 


End file.
